Greek Royal Families
Greek Roayal Families The Royal Families of Greece are divided into six groups. Of the six families, only the Royal Family of Sparta has any bloodline conection with the monarchs of Greece from before the Second World War. As the old Royal family were declared traitors, the lack of traditional Royal blood in the Greek royal families is celebrated in Greece, while aristocratic families outside of Greece, especially those who fled and had their lands conficated see them as crass and uncultured. The Royal families each govern one of the six adminstrative regions (Principalities) of Greece. These are: Laconia (Sparta), Athens, Thessaly, Macedonia, Thrace and Cyprus. The King of Greece is traditionally a Spartan, however, constitutionally should the King or Queen of Sparta die heirless, the person closest to 18 from any of the royal families will be declared the next King. The King of Sparta also usually appoints another Spartan Prince to head The founders of each royal family were appointed by King Dilios from the men who were deemed to have fought with the greatest bravery in the Second World War (Or the Greco-Turkish war of 1974 for Thrace and Cyprus). The only condition was that the founder had to be from the region, no money, class or rank was needed to get the appointment. Should a royal line end without heirs, the the remaining princes will elect a new king from the Civilian class. Laconia Founded by Dilios, a minor prince of the old Greek Royal fimily, the Royal Family of Laconia (Sparta) is currently headed by Odysseus, the King of Greece. The Spartan King is charged by the constitution as the head of the Army, though by tradition, the Spartan king, being the King of Greece as well, has held both the title Head of the Military and also Head of the Army. Often seen as blunt and to the point the Spartans are widely popular with the Citizen class. Athens The Royal Family of Athens is currently headed by Prince Solon, the Kings cousin. The Athenians are charged by the constitution to be Commander In Chief of the Navy. The Athenians often see themselves as more cultured then the Spartans and the milenia old rivalry between the two still exists, though on a significantly friendlier level then before. Thrace The youngest Royal Family, the Thracian line began in 1975 after the capture of Contantinople. The Royal Family of Thrace is constitutionally chraged with being the head of the Air Force. In the press the Thracian royal family is seen as being more conservative and in some cases extreme then the others. Macedonia The Macedonian Royal family is traditionally the largest royal family and are often seen to be the Spartan's right hand men. Traditionally infanteers, Macedonian family members have been in the Kings Guard since its formation and the current second in Command is the Macedonian Princess Hellen. Cyprus The Cypriot Royal Family was formed in 1974 after the Greeks liberated Cyprus. A young Lance Corpral named Stelios who had lead rsistance efforts in occupied territory was picked by Dilios before he died to be the Prince of Cyprus. Stelios has been King ever since and is responsible for ejecting the remaining Turks from Cyprus when the war ended. Thessaly The Thessalonian Royal Family are often regarded as the diplomats of Greek Royalty, most often they are given foreign affairs related jobs and those who are not the head of the family spend much of their time abroad.